


Grumpy Beginnings

by I_have_more_ships_than_friends



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_more_ships_than_friends/pseuds/I_have_more_ships_than_friends
Summary: Nico is reluctant to get up in the morning. Will offers motivation.





	Grumpy Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short one shot I wrote in the car on a road trip. Hope you enjoy! Comments motivate me to write more things and generally make my day.

“Morning, sunshine!” Nico groaned at the sound of Will’s voice, fair too cheerful for what time it was. He drew the covers further up to cover his face. “Nico, get your ass out of bed.”   
“Fuck you,” Nico mumbled through the comforter.   
“Maybe later, if you get up.” Nico paused for a moment. Was the prospect of sex enough to get him out of bed? Depends on what time it is.   
“What time is it?”   
“It’s 10:00, that’s why I’ve been trying to get you up. We have a training session at the archery range, remember? You promised you’d let me teach you today.” Fuck, that’s right. He did promise. But sleep. But sex. FUCK. “An hour at the archery range, then we’ll come back here,” Will paused for a moment, then continued in a husky voice, “and I’ll let you fuck me so hard I’ll feel it for a week. Deal?” Nico scrambled out of bed faster than he ever had.   
“Yeah, definitely a deal.”


End file.
